Swamp
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi. Au. Death Mask que siempre ha vivido al lado de una pareja, siente deseos de tener algo así... pero con uno de ellos.


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, Lime, AU

Comentarios adicionales: Swap en italiano es permuta, cambio.

**Swamp**

Subía los primeros escalones angostos del complejo de departamentos. A pesar de ser sólo medio día llevaba una bolsa con cuatro sixs de cerveza. Sencillamente hacía demasiado calor como para que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que tirarse sobre el suelo desnudo y frío de su habitación y dedicarse el resto del día a tomar licor hasta que la mente se le embotara y pudiera descansar.

Iba tan deliciosamente concentrado en su productivo plan que no escuchó los pasos precipitados que bajaban por la escalera hasta que chocó de frente con la otra persona.

Sus hombros chocaron en el rellano de la escalera y él se apartó asustado, se golpeó contra la pared y el otro, más delgado cayó hacia atrás, sobre los escalones que había pisado, dio un sentón y terminó medio acostado sobre el descansillo que daba la escalera al girarse después de las dos puertas del primer piso.

El perjurio más grande que había sufrido el recién llegado fue el golpe de la gran maleta que llevaba el otro, en el movimiento había salido volando y se había estrellado contra su espinilla. Tomó un largo respiro, agradecido de no haber soltado la bolsa, y dejándola con cuidado en el suelo se sobó la pierna, que iba desnuda, pues él sólo llevaba un short ligero y una playera.

El otro se levantó a prisa, más no para disculparse, sólo se acercó para tomar su maleta.

-¿Pasa algo Shaka?

El otro sonrió nervioso mientras cerraba los seguros de la maleta, que se habían botado con el golpe. Negó con la cabeza.

Se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo, era un muchacho, vecino suyo, del departamento de enfrente. Tenía el largo cabello muy alborotado, estaba muy pálido y tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Cuando se inclinó a recoger su propia carga le pareció ver en su rostro una marca purpúrea, justo en la mejilla derecha, oculta por el cabello. El chico se sintió observado, se cubrió el rostro con una mano, cogió la maleta y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Él suspiró y siguió subiendo, aquella escena era bastante rara, conocía bien al muchacho, así como a su pareja, vivían tan cerca que se la pasaban peleando debido a los ruidos, las tuberías y demás, aunque también habían comido muchas veces juntos, se hacían favores y se pasaban información. Conocía el apartamento de ellos casi tan bien como el suyo propio.

Cuando pisó por fin el tercer piso metió la llave a la cerradura y sufrió otro susto cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió con estrépito, su vecino lo miró de forma dramática, luego sorprendida, soltó una maldición y azotó la puerta contra la pared.

Comprendió que de seguro aquel había esperado que fuera su pareja. Lo más probable es que hubieran tenido una de esas riñas que eran tan comunes entre ellos… aunque no tenía el mismo aspecto. Cuando era así, Aioria solía salir a tomar y él aprovechaba esos días para beber gratis. Ya ahora sencillamente el otro parecía querer quedarse solo… y que se hubiesen pegado también le pareció extraño, a pesar de que nunca parecían de acuerdo jamás eran agresivos.

Tomó su tiempo para decidir mientras que el otro ya había desaparecido y la puerta se corría hacia la cerradura. Logró meter el pie y entró en la casa del otro, que estaba tumbado en el cuarto que hacía de salas con una cara de depresión que no podía con ella.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Giovanni?

Mas él se hizo el sordo y se sentó cerca de él, pero no demasiado y le tendió una cerveza.

-¿Qué le hiciste al chiquillo que hizo tanta escena?

Aioria le dio un manotazo a su brazo, la cerveza salió disparada contra la pared y rodó por el suelo, no se abrió.

-Shaka no es ningún niño.

Pero no lo dijo para defenderlo, había bronca y resentimiento en su voz. Giovanni lo miró de forma más detenida; tenía rasguños en la cara y los brazos además de la marca de un muy buen golpe, aunque en una posición más discreta en la línea de la quijada.

-Así que tuvieron una pelea y salió corriendo…

El ofendido hizo una cara de repulsión

-¡Yo lo eché!

Asintió, sin tragarse el cuento, aquello no era cierto. El otro muchacho se veía más asustado que molesto y este se veía más culpable que herido, aunque tampoco hacía una gran diferencia.

-Bueno, entonces ya te libraste de él y vuelves a la soltería.

Aioria asintió, tratando de tomar eso como alivio, estiró la mano en un gesto mudo y recibió una cerveza.

-Aunque él tiene ya a dónde ir…

Giovanni no dijo nada, porque sabía de sobra que no iba a escucharlo, sencillamente siguió tendiéndole una cerveza tras otra escuchando a medias las frases entrecortadas de su amigo, la mayoría culpando de todo al que no estaba, sólo de vez en cuando se colaba alguna de añoranza, de buenos tiempos. Pero él procuraba cortar de inmediato al otro, para dirigirlo a pensar que había sido culpa de su pareja, en su propia experiencia así las cosas dolían menos y se olvidaban más rápido.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer gatito?

Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello corto y dorado. Giovanni conocía bien ese juego… siempre se le había antojado aquel amor sencillo que parecían profesarse sus vecinos. Además del natural deseo por el uno y el otro. El rubio se había ido y el otro, el que tenía cerca, se había quedado solitario y deprimido. Y él mismo lo había puesto ebrio. Se le fue acercando hasta que quedaron lado a lado.

El otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá debas buscar venganza… necesitas consuelo Aioria…

En la bruma de su dolor y su abandono el más joven consideró que aquello era cierto, que una aventura vana lo haría sentir mejor. Se prensaron uno al otro como si trataran de chuparse la vida, aún antes de poder besarse sus lenguas ya habían comenzado la batalla para ver cual entraría primero en la boca del otro. Se estrujaban luchando por desvestirse, se torcían y jaloneaban, cada movimiento estorbando al resto, con quejas mudas trataban ambos de controlar la situación.

Finalmente en un movimiento torpe cayeron del sofá hasta el suelo y entonces comenzó una extraña pelea de piernas, cada cual apoyando un hombre sobre el piso y tratando de tirar al otro hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué rayos intentas?

Finalmente Aioria se colocó sobre él y entre sus piernas.

-Anda, me hará sentir mejor…

Giovanni torció la boca en un gesto inconforme, ese no era el plan, definitivamente que no lo era; había pensado que Aioria estaría tan desolado que no le molestaría dejarlo entrar en su cuerpo, pero se había equivocado de que el muchacho era justamente Aioria y que no era ningún estúpido como para dejarle tomar ventaja. Le había ofrecido un consuelo y el otro estaba dispuesto a tomar la oferta para su propio beneficio.

Pensó en retractarse, pero Aioria ya le estaba desabrochando los pantalones, además no podía ser tan quisquilloso, deseaba al hombre, justamente por intempestivo. Así que finalmente dejó de resistirse, levantó la cadera, para que la ropa resbalara de su cuerpo y le quitó la ropa al otro. Enlazaron sus cuerpos acalorados sobre el piso, manoseándose con premura y besando cuanto tenían a la mano.

Fuera de control, Giovanni se retorcía en el suelo, en un movimiento descontrolado su mano chocó con algo muy frío, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cerveza que el otro había tirado al piso. La tomó, la destapó y sin aviso la echó encima del más joven. Aioria sufrió un espasmo por el cambio de temperatura y el susto, pero no dijo nada porque de inmediato el otro comenzó a lamerlo, bebiendo de su cuerpo.

Giovanni se entretuvo metiéndole la lengua en cada pliegue de piel, entre los músculos del torso, en cada parte se encontraba con el sabor salado y alcohólico. Devoró su piel mientras el otro lo iba dilatando, a su propio ritmo, dándole un respiro a la pasión.

Finalmente fue Giovanni quien se desesperó por el juego y se separó del otro para apoyar su peso sobre manos y rodillas.

Aioria se colocó tras él, con cuidado; le acarició las piernas y la espalda de una forma tan similar a como lo hacía con Shaka, debido a la costumbre, y se sintió tan nostálgico, tan necesitado… más no de sexo o de aquel que se había ido, si no de aquello que se había llevado con él, de esa sensación de compenetración que solían tener al hacer el amor y que se había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Más abatido que antes se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose en el piso y dejando a Giovanni alborotado y con una calentura a punto de estallar.

Este al notarse abandonado en esa posición ofrecida maldijo con su voz grave

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Aioria reaccionó y reparó en él de nuevo, lo había dejado por completo de lado al encerrarse en sí mismo… eso era lo que le había hecho perder a Shaka. Sin saber bien que hacer, con una mezcla de culpa, incomodidad y confusión más que nada se estiró hacia él, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, para al menos hacerlo venirse.

Pero Giovanni había visto su expresión y eso apagó su estado de ánimo. Se lo quitó de encima y se levantó para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, para terminar el trabajo él mismo.

Unos minutos después volvió y el otro no se había movido. Se quedaron ahí sentados en el suelo, desnudos aún pero más tranquilos.

-No fui u n gran consuelo, ah?

El otro hizo un gesto vago con la mano

-Debí pedirle que se fuera de otra manera… y mucho antes.

Giovanni suspiró era obvio que aquel seguía pensando en el otro.

-Es un chico precioso.

Aioria asintió revolviéndose los cabellos, se sentía extraño, apagado. Después de un rato volvió a acercarse a su consuelo.

-Sí que eres terco…

Soltaron una sonrisa sincera, y Aioria se le colgó del cuello.

-Sólo no te excites.

Y volvieron a besarse, sin la quemante pasión que habían compartido antes, sólo así, paseando en la boca del otro, se fueron tumbando sobre el suelo muy despacito, sin pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Sus lenguas se tocaban en un ceremonial lento y acompasado mientras apretaban su cuerpo para darse calor. Se besaron por horas, sencillamente así, sin buscar nada, sin esperar… disfrutando. Finalmente se quedaron del todo quietos pero despiertos.

-Me agradas.

Era la voz de Aioria, tranquila, segura.

-¿Ya vuelves a ser tú?

-Queda mucho por hacer…

-Tendré que cobrarte por hacerme venir desde tan lejos.

Aioria río divertido.

-Vives a dos pasos.

-Sí pero mi apartamento es la mitad de grande que este y ni siquiera tengo muebles.

-Entonces tienes un piso mucho más extenso.

Miraron el suelo, lleno de latas aplastadas de cerveza, mojado y con la ropa de ambos. Mirando su hogar Aioria se puso serio.

-Shaka vendrá a recoger el resto de sus cosas… no quiero verlo.

Giovanni se levantó y lo ayudó a incorporarse, se vistieron en silencio y luego atravesaron el resquicio de la escalera y se metieron al otro apartamento.

Prepararon café y mientras estaban tomándolo escucharon los pasos y el ruido de las cosas moverse.

-¿No quieres ir a supervisar?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Que se lleve lo que haga falta…

Giovanni se alborotó los cabellos; quizá aquello no duraría, las parejas solían estar peleados poco tiempo y luego arreglarse sin más… aunque no por eso él iba a dejar de cortejar al muchacho mientras le duraba la soltería.

-Quédate la noche, ya luego podrás volver a tu casa. Por ahora sería bueno que tomaras un baño.

Aioria asintió y se retiró a la ducha, pero cuando salió de ella estaba desnudo.

-¿Me estás tentando gatito?

El otro no respondió pero se pegó a su cuerpo, besándolo, pero Giovanni se sintió incómodo. Sabía que lo más probable era que pasara exactamente lo mismo que antes porque el otro aún estaba confundido.

-Mejor cálmate y vamos a dormir, ya veremos si es que mañana ya sobrio sigues con ganas.

A pesar del rechazo, Aioria no puso ninguna queja, en realidad se sentía extrañamente satisfecho; se metieron a la cama.

Giovanni se despertó con un beso tibio y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un hombre refrescado y vestido de manera formal.

-¿Te vas?

-Debo salir a trabajar, te veo en la noche. Te dejo el desayuno.

Con otro beso Aioria se despidió y salió apresuradamente. Giovanni sintió una gran tranquilidad cuando cogió el plato que estaba en el piso junto a la cama. Tenía un pan francés algo quemado, y aún así era la mejor comida que probaba en un mes, siempre saldría ganando con aquel muchacho, lo conocía bien.

Así que se decidió a formar algo con él, algo más duradero.


End file.
